


Jeitos Nada Convencionais de Se Declarar

by lisfairys



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 14 de fevereiro, Andreil, Dia dos namorados, M/M, Valentine's Day, fofo e engraçado, um pouco de angústia mas com final feliz
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisfairys/pseuds/lisfairys
Summary: Das vezes em que Neil e Andrew tentam se declarar um para o outro antes do Dia dos Namorados e acabam se frustrando.➵Andrew e Neil não eram inimigos, mas eles também não eram bem amigos. Talvez colegas com benefícios na troca de colas e ajudas nos deveres de casa ou velhos conhecidos da escola Palmetto Foxes. A questão era que tanto Andrew quanto Neil — os dois ao mesmo tempo — se encontravam presos na teia da aranha e não sabiam se queriam ou não sair, e o famigerado dia 14 de Fevereiro parecia um bom passo para cortar as amarras ou quem sabe, se entrelaçar mais nelas.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Jeitos Nada Convencionais de Se Declarar

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpem-me mesmo a demora, vocês logo vão entender e concluir que isso não foi nada fácil de se escrever embora eu tenha tido a ideia bem clara na minha mente, me custou mais tempo. Assim como Andrew e Neil e eu, vocês vão sentir um pouco de angústia e juro que não foi intencional. Quando vi já estava feito.

Não poderia ser grande coisa, mas parecia engolir pouco a pouco a mente de Andrew toda vez que olhava para onde Neil se sentava quando estudavam juntos ou quando o via caminhar sempre pelo corredor todas as manhãs. Claro, Andrew conseguia ser tão discreto que ninguém poderia cogitar que uma coisa acontecia com ele e arrancava pedacinhos de si todos os dias, pelo menos, era para ser. 

Renee Walker não cabia no padrão daqueles considerados alheios ou desinteressados, não, ela era mais uma coruja para Andrew, silenciosa, sorrateira, linda e ameaçadora. E para Andrew, ela conseguia ser mais e por pura irritação. Um dia desses Andrew faria questão de arrancar algumas unhas dela, e assim conviviam, incrivelmente. Não entendiam como a resplandecente Renee andava com ele, Andrew nunca seria sinônimo de aproximação, e ali estavam os dois todos os dias, quase grudados.

E ali estava ela bebericando seu leite de caixinha, fazendo barulhinho com o canudo, mordendo-o vez e outra enquanto Andrew bolava um jeito de não acertar Neil na cabeça por acidente na Educação Física com o pretexto de só levá-lo para a enfermaria. Não, de jeito nenhum. Renee o observou estalar dedo por dedo em uma mão, em um sinal claro de que não obteve nada, e quando lançou sobre ele um olhar entediado, ela teve o atrevimento de sorrir-lhe. 

— Faça-me um favor e suma. — ele realmente não estava com saco para aturar as coisas de Renee, ela logo soltando um suspiro, terminando de brincar com sua bebida.

— Você sentiria minha falta. Isso é realmente algo que você quer que eu faça? — Renee não pressionava Andrew e nem nunca o faria por capricho, e Andrew sabia o que a amiga queria dizer. E para a questão de sumir do mapa, a resposta era não, e para o que ela quis dizer…

Andrew olhou para os enfeites vermelhos espalhados pelo pátio e para os grupinhos risonhos, sua irritação aumentando consideravelmente só naquela semana. Seus pulmões pareciam se comprimir, e para ele que nunca deu bola para o dia em questão em que metade do mundo parecia parar e pensava seriamente que Platão tinha razão sobre o amor ser uma doença mental, ali ele se encontrava sonhando com olhos azuis cegantes, sorrisos ladinos e muita idiotice para uma pessoa só suportar. Andrew se encontrava perdido na mente, imagem e na pessoa em carne e osso e fazia questão também de testar sua paciência.

Ele deve ter feito algum som porque logo Renee tinha arrancado a caneta da sua mão, chamando sua atenção.

— Há outros jeitos de se… declarar, sabe. Posso dar uma força sem fazer você pirar. — ela falou a última parte rapidamente, olhando para ele fixamente e Andrew a fuzilou com o olhar, mas acabou dizendo:

— Fale. 

E assim se seguiu boa parte do dia dos dois, e embora Walker tivesse garantido que ele não faria algo comprometedor, as ideias que se seguiram só o fizeram se imaginar como um idiota desesperado. Bem, ele de fato estava por dentro e não saberia se poderia aguentar antes de mandar Neil Josten ir se foder de uma maneira nunca ouvida e vista, jogando tudo para o alto. Ele não queria que fosse assim, então tratou de se manter nos trilhos, ouvindo forçadamente Renee e sentindo-se cair mais no espiral de que sim, ele faria aquilo. 

Maldito Neil Josten. 

Ele já podia ouvir Bee zumbir e respirou fundo.

  
  


➵

  
  


Suas mãos suavam e não era somente porque o dia se encontrava absurdamente quente para um dia de Educação Física. Neil poderia amaldiçoar Wymack por fazer-lhes forçar os corpos sedentários de seus alunos ao limite, mas Neil não entrava no caso e ainda assim se sente exaurido, seu coração parecia bater duas vezes mais rápido toda vez que ele via Andrew bloquear o time adversário e fazer o jogo virar para si mesmo. Ele sabia que Andrew detestava fazer muito esforço, cagar para os exercícios, então por que caralhos ele fazia de tolos o restante do pessoal ao disparar a bola de volta? Ele parecia estar atravessando algo ali, fazendo os outros sofrerem, Neil no seu encalço. Ele esperou até Wymack anunciar uma pausa, Neil ouvindo glórias e améns e xingamentos, indo devagar até Andrew, que retirava o capacete, seu cabelo suado e grudado no rosto.

Neil prendeu a respiração ao ver o rosto de Andrew corado, seus olhos absurdamente dourados em si. Andrew se sentou no chão em frente ao gol, Neil seguindo-o e observando-o tomar toda água da garrafinha. Neil sorriria se não fosse a coisa ali estranha o incomodando. Neil tirou seu capacete, esperando seu corpo se acalmar e limpou a garganta.

— Belos tiros, mas sabe, sinto que você resolveu descontar em todos aqui. — mesmo indo direto na garganta, Andrew não pareceu surpreso e nem incomodado. Ele encarou Neil e deu uma inspeção rápida nele.

— Não lembro de ter acertado uma única vez em você. — soltou e isso fez Neil sorrir. Isso porque Andrew não o fez, logo isso poderia ser considerado uma piada.

— Te darei um doce por isso. — e deu um leve empurrão ombro a ombro com Andrew, seu corpo não se movendo, mas Andrew revirou os olhos e moveu seu pé para o de Neil, levemente empurrando-o de volta. 

Não custou para Wymack chamar todos de volta ao seus postos e recomeçar a partida, essa sendo a última do dia. Neil sabia que seu tempo estava se esgotando para o que planejava fazer quando tudo terminasse, ele recitou tudo para si mesmo mentalmente, super simples e fácil de seguir, isso é claro, em teoria. Ele soltou um suspiro dolorido, facilmente se distraindo pelos últimos minutos com a partida para ser jogado contra a parede ao ver cada aluno se revisar em ir ao vestiário para tomar banho e se trocar.

Neil esperou ter punhados de alunos para acalmar seu coração com a água fria em seu corpo, que ameaçava tremer. Ele vestiu seu velho moletom, o laranja desbotado agora, não se incomodando em enxugar seu cabelo direito e ao dobrar a parede de armários, ele viu que Andrew ainda mexia no seu, a porta não permitindo avistar Neil. Um puxão deu a Neil um impulso perfeito para o que ele faria. Andrew não sabia que ele estava ali afinal. Ele andou devagar para onde Andrew estava e no momento que ele fechou a porta do armário, Neil avançou com um estranho…

— RAWR! 

Ele tinha levantado as mãos em forma predatória, seus dedos se projetando como se fossem garras, e certo que ele tinha feito uma careta digna de fazer qualquer pessoa pular, mas não com Andrew, que fez o favor de piscar e arqueou a sobrancelha. Neil sentiu-se encolher dentro de si mesmo e voltou a postura normal. Ele mordeu o lábio, esperando Andrew dizer alguma coisa, e quando não veio, ele suspirou, inventando rapidamente uma desculpa.

— Kevin e eu estamos tentando arranjar um jeito de brincar com as crianças do primário, Semana que vem vamos participar de uma gincana com elas e vale tudo com um susto. 

Não era bem mentira, Kevin e Neil iriam participar mesmo da gincana no domingo, mas a questão de Neil fazer aquilo não foi por esse motivo. Ele iria estrangular Dan por aquilo, e Matt certamente o colocaria por cima do ombro e giraria ambos até ficarem tontos. Andrew pareceu quase convencido e deu a Neil um peteleco no nariz, pegando-o de surpresa.

— Mais sorte da próxima vez, mas isso faria uma criança chorar, sabe.

Okay, isso fez Neil sorrir tão amplamente que ele conseguiu deixar de lado seu ato questionável. Andrew não ficou incomodado e nem deu sinal de que reconheceu de fato o que Neil quis dizer, e uma parte amuada de Neil ficou ali até ele chegar em casa, se jogar na cama e abafar o grito no travesseiro. Ele reinou com sua pobre pelúcia de raposa e ignorou a mensagem de Dan e Matt. Eles tinham sugerido aquilo, e ao ouvir sobre como Neil se sentia em relação ao seu não amigo e nem inimigo, foram cautelosos e deram bons conselhos e tinham apelado para com aquele com mais chances de dar errado. Neil deveria saber, ele sabia e quis. Segundo eles, “rawr” era “eu te amo” em dinossauro. Ele não sabia de onde isso tinha surgido mas garantiram que era popular entre o público jovem e pré-adultos, e Neil já tinha avistado duas ou três pessoas fazendo isso ao longo da semana na escola. 

Então ele fez. Foi bobo, arriscado e ele se sentiu um verdadeiro trouxa para a idade que tinha. Certo, seu tio costumava dizer que sua mente e idade não batiam e ali que morava o xis da questão: Neil se sentia um verdadeiro adolescente e não gostou muito disso. Não que ele precisasse ser para fazer coisas como aquela… mas ainda assim, incomodou.

Ele soltou mais um suspiro e resolveu pensar numa outra coisa mais consistente e direta sem ser tão aberta ou gritante. 

➵

  
  


Bee tinha casualmente proposto ele fazer isso com criatividade, uma que envolvesse por completo Neil. Ele não tinha contado nada e logo sobrava uma única pessoa na casa que poderia ter aberto o bico. Aaron rabiscava em seu caderno aleatoriamente enquanto Andrew comia penosamente seu sorvete de chocolate com bolo e tinha ouvido toda a conversa entre ele e Bee. Enxerido e inconveniente, ainda tinha tecido comentários facilmente ripostados por Andrew.

— Você é um idiota. Josten parece uma ameba em estado de contínuo processo de evolução e você correndo atrás dele. 

Bee tentou repreendê-lo e foi cortada por Andrew.

— Falou o cara que levou três anos para chegar perto de uma sirigaita mais alta que você e que tem uma fila de espera que dobra a esquina por sua atenção. Me erra. — Aaron tinha ficado vermelho em aborrecimento e não custou para os xingamentos começarem e Bee interferir.

Acontece que Aaron agora namorava Katelyn e isso foi o xeque-mate para os dois se sentarem no sofá e lidarem com suas confusões. Na raiva, Aaron claramente disparou mais coisas e a culpa o preenchia lentamente, Andrew tacou o foda-se mas o incomodou infernalmente. Em retaliação, Aaron gastou boa parte de seu dinheiro no que Andrew mais gostava e deu um cristalino pedido de desculpas, embora ele não esperasse que Andrew o fizesse de volta. Parecia sempre ser mais difícil e complicado para Andrew. Neil não respondia para nenhum dos lados, dando um carimbo de recusa a Andrew. Mas isso era uma suposição, deixou em aberto Bee. 

Mas ele tinha dado o aval a Renee primeiro. Pensando mais nisso, ele tinha a nítida imagem de Neil tentando assustá-lo no vestiário, e ele riu sozinho. Neil tinha mentido e Andrew tentou buscar o porquê. Ele pensou na questão até cair no sono e sexta-feira o convidou a ficar um pouco mais na cama, mas ele tinha algo a fazer e envolvia muitas coisas. Renee tinha proposto algo super fácil e Andrew desconfiava muito disso. Ele olhou para o papel que continha a coisa que faria. Neil não poderia ser tão lerdo, certo?  _ Certo? _

Errado. Matemática nunca tinha sido seu forte e Andrew não fazia questão, mas naquele momento ele quis que a equação simples que Renee tinha sugerido abrisse caminhos para Andrew. Ele tinha até recitado um mantra a caminho da escola. Ele pedia ajuda de Neil às vezes, e Neil sempre ia para ele de bom grado e sorridente, agora seu rosto confuso com a equação no papel de Andrew, que tinha apenas dito ao Neil contestar porque não era o que o professor tinha repassado para eles:

— Vai resolver ou não?

Neil garantiu e bateu a cabeça com os números e letra escritos. Andrew tinha colocado juntamente com as outras contas isso:

9x - 7xi > 3 (3x - 7u) = 0

  
  


Foi fácil concordar com Renee porque eram duas coisas envolvendo uma só: Neil e matemática. E agora Andrew suava frio, observando Neil riscar e apagar seu cálculo, olhando vez e outra para o professor e considerando ir até ele, rapidamente desistindo. Ele não pedia ajuda. Ele não precisava. Mas isso o fez perder tempo e o tempo de aula acabou, o professor anunciou para aqueles que não entregaram o fazerem na próxima semana. Neil bufou e guardou as suas coisas, Andrew fazendo o mesmo, xingando-se mentalmente. Nem mesmo Neil era páreo para o que estava acontecendo e talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele se foi sem esperar por Neil, aumentando o volume da música enquanto caminhava para o ponto de ônibus.

Andrew se sentiu ridículo, e uma parte dele não quis de forma alguma desistir da estranha amizade não intitulada entre eles. Ele poderia conviver com isso.

  
  


➵

Quando Neil estava prestes a sair da sala, confuso com a retirada súbita de Andrew e com a cabeça latejando, o professor chamou por ele. Emerson era o típico professor mediano, sério em seu trabalho e também aberto a conversas com alunos. Neil gostava de suas aulas, embora não fossem tão interessantes como gostaria. Não dá para se ter tudo nessa vida. Para os outros alunos, era o predileto.

— Está tudo bem? — Neil sabia de toda forma ao que ele se referia. Ele assentiu e Emerson hesitou, pensando no que jogar em seguida. — As questões eram assim tão difíceis?

Neil deu um sorriso tímido.

— Não, senhor. Mas admito que fiquei preso em uma delas. Sinto muito por não entregar antes.

O professor assentiu e se sentou sobre a mesa, relaxado. Ele ergueu a mão.

— Posso ajudá-lo, então?

Neil sabia que queria, mas também sabia que foi Andrew que colocou a questão ali e que Emerson ficaria intrigado. Seja o que fosse, não era da conta do professor. Neil foi elegante ao dispensar o convite e o professor não insistiu. Ele não encontrou Andrew ao sair e se sentiu nervoso e agradecido, os corredores ficaram vazios. Neil se sentiu quase à vontade ao abrir o armário de Andrew, e colocar de volta seu livro que Neil tinha sorrateiramente pegado de sua mochila, juntamente com uma carta dentro. Suas mãos tremiam ao terminar e ele rapidamente saiu dali. Ele esperava que Andrew o encontrasse na tentativa conveniente de saber onde seu livro fora parar ainda naquela semana, a escola ficaria aberta o final de semana inteiro para celebrar Valentine's Day a pedido dos alunos.

Domingo ele iria para a escola de toda forma e seria uma tortura. 

Neil voltou para casa pensando na cara e no final de tudo isso. Não estava em seus planos se apaixonar por Andrew, se é que a palavra pudesse resumir o que sentia, pensava e almejava. Neil duvidava que palavra melhor existisse, e preferia deixar seu ser consumido pelo desconhecido. Com Andrew era assim e ele se sentia seguro em sua presença, embora não sentisse que estaria ao deixar a carta para trás, e assinada. Ele não voltaria atrás, ele tinha que dar a chance de uma resposta. 

Não sabendo como tinha começado, Neil suspeitava que boa parte de sua vida aconteceu assim, e não tinha importado até concluir para si mesmo que estava amando em silêncio, cada parte de Andrew, de suas ameaças criativas e sem humor até as coisas mais escondidas que Neil não precisava perguntar para saber que havia muito mais coisas que os impediam de se abrir para o mundo, por mais que ele não precisasse. Mas Neil tinha se aberto a um e Andrew também, um ao outro eventualmente e demoradamente. Foi inevitável, nem ao menos pedido por ele e Neil segurou, observou, e sorriu com isso. Só reservado a Andrew. Pensando em tudo que eles tinham trocado, para algumas pessoas era pedir para dar e receber de volta algo mais, mas não funcionava assim, e não seria.

Neil estava satisfeito com o que tinham, isso é verdade e por mais que a carta gritasse que não, Andrew merecia saber para se sentir à vontade com ele também. Portanto, ele esperaria a resposta de Andrew. 

  
  


➵

  
  


Ele tinha certeza que tinha colocado seu livro em sua mochila antes de deixar Neil à mercê da confusão que deixou. Neil merecia saber e Andrew se sentiu enjoado e cansado. Bee vendo seu estado, e o conhecendo, preparou sua bebida quente favorita, tentando-o com uma boa quantidade de marshmallows e meias novinhas e recém lavadas com estampas de caveiras para ele. Andrew se encolheu no sofá, não abriu a conversa e Bee o deixou assim. Ele não sabia que Aaron não estava em casa até vê-lo entrar, seu irmão indo direto para a geladeira e pegando algum pudim, jogando-se ao seu lado.

— Como foi? — perguntou olhando para Andrew a cada colherada. Andrew se ocupou de beber seu chocolate quente cremoso. — Sabe, Kate está nos convidando para ir à escola no domingo, ela vai ajudar Kevin e seu garoto na gincana. — Andrew não respondeu bem ao  _ seu garoto _ . Neil não era nada para ele, nem seu e nem nada. Neil não era nada. Mas o olhar de Aaron sabia que ele tentava se enganar. — Vá vê-lo, enfrente multidões por ele e suporte os tantos seres humanos em um lugar só e detestável por ele. Sei agora que você consegue bem romântico, embora ainda idiota porque Neil é lerdo como uma porta, mas eu vejo o jeito que ele te olha e não quero ver você assim por não enxergar o mesmo. 

A mente de Andrew deu uma pane ao final. Aaron não teria como saber disso e o irritou mais. 

— Faça o que quiser, foda-se. — declarou Aaron ao entender o olhar de Andrew e seu raciocínio, levantando-se e o deixando.

Bee o deixou o sábado todo, enquanto Andrew procurava seu livro pelo quarto em uma tentativa de que ele tivesse deixado passar despercebido por ele e Aaron tinha ido para a casa da namorada, a fim de conhecer seus pais antes de saberem que sua filha estava comprometida, seu irmão tinha ficado nervoso a ponto de Andrew jogar nele seu sapato. Bee não ajudaria seu outro filho tão plenamente, mas daria uma garantia a ele de que Kate estava em boas mãos para os pais da garota. isso bastou para Aaron enfrentar o que quer que fosse naquele dia, deixando Andrew afundar em sua cama. 

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer e no domingo arrastou seu corpo dos lençóis, vestiu-se até que demais para aquele dia, dando uma última chance a si mesmo também. Palmetto Foxes encontrava-se com o estacionamento cheio, pais entrando e saindo, crianças correndo e adolescente se dirigindo ao estádio onde acontecia a pequena feira de coisas para o Valentine’s Day, diversos doces à vista. Andrew iria para eles se consolar quando tratasse de Neil.

Muitas crianças circulavam pelas pernas de Neil, gritando e rindo alto, Neil e Kevin pegando uma a uma, fazendo-as girar no ar com segurança, ajudando-as a se vestirem para o que seria outra competição. Andrew se sentou em um canto enquanto assistia Kevin e Neil ficarem de quatro, deixando as crianças montarem em suas costas e assim iniciar uma corrida que fez o corpo de Andrew ficar dolorido só de olhar. Havia outras coisas, corrida de saco, os meninos servindo de torcida dessa vez. Quando Neil avistou Andrew, congelou um pouco mas se moveu até onde ele estava.

— Oi. — Neil o saudou fracamente e olhou para as crianças e de volta para Andrew. — Está gostando? Sabia que Kevin fica irreconhecível perto delas? Ele as adora. — Neil sorriu e Andrew se levantou, gesticulando para Neil o seguir.

— Preciso falar com você sem tanta gente por perto. Pode vir comigo? 

Neil estalou um dedo mas assentiu e avisou a Kevin que sairia por alguns minutos. Andrew o guiou para longe das pessoas e entrou mais na escola, indo para seu armário pegar o que precisava para fazer Neil raciocinar e bater cabeça com mais uma equação. Okay, ele só precisava disso, só disso. A ideia tinha sido de Renee novamente, mas ele deu um jeito de englobar o conselho de Bee e a tentativa de Aaron de fazer isso bem, sua família não o deixou sozinho para lidar com isso, e Andrew precisava dar o passo final. Neil parou e quando Andrew finalmente tinha aberto seu armário, avistou seu livro claramente ali.

— Eu...vou pegar aquele doce que tinha te falado, na quadra. Há muitos, então vou tratar de pegar um de cada já que não saberei qual você vai gostar. — ele falou isso rapidamente e Andrew piscou. Neil estava claramente deixando-o sozinho por alguma coisa que não era o maldito doce, mas assentiu.

— Estarei na nossa sala. 

Neil assentiu e se retirou apressado. Andrew olhou para seus pertences no armário e pegou seu livro, algo escorrendo de dentro.Um papel… uma carta e endereçada a ele. Só podia ser alguma brincadeira de mal gosto. Andrew a pegou e entrou na sua classe, encontrando-a enfeitada e vazia. Ele pegou o papel amassado do bolso, olhando-o pela primeira vez para ver o que Walker tinha proposto e riu. Isso é cristalino demais e direto como ele precisava. Certo. Ele tirou a tampa do pincel com a boca e colocou claramente no quadro a equação e esperou por Neil.

Passou-se cerca de vinte minutos para Neil voltar, trazendo consigo uma pequena cesta com incontáveis doces dentro, ainda dentro de sacolinhas decoradas e papéis. Ele olhou para o quadro e depois para Andrew, e ergueu a cesta.

— Um de cada. Bem, do que conseguir pegar e comprar. — sorriu envergonhado e deixou que Andrew pegasse a cesta e olhasse com interesse para ela. — Então… mais uma dessas. — Andrew entregou o pincel a pedido de Neil que olhou a equação com estranheza. — Sabe, eu não consegui resolver aquela sua… 

— Pensei mesmo que não. — declarou Andrew ao desembalar um chocolate e colocar na boca. Neil o encarou por um momento e avistou sobre uma sema o livro de Andrew, e empalideceu. Neil rolou o pincel entre os dedos.

— Então é essa sua resposta. Entendo. — e se virou para a questão no quadro.

As costas de Neil transmitiam tensão e Andrew não sabia o porquê. Ele viu como Neil empalideceu por alguma coisa… O livro. 

Andrew olhou para o livro e o pegou juntamente com a carta dentro e depois para Neil que riscava o quadro. Ele estava mesmo resolvendo a equação mas não da forma certa. Ele abriu a carta e encontrou nela duas páginas em branco e recortadas, em um canto superior a uma numeração. Diziam: 

Pag 126 e Pag 180

_ Neil A. Josten _

Assinado estava o nome de Neil, a letra cursiva e rápida. Fez o coração de Andrew saltar e ele abriu seu livro e foi nas páginas indicadas. As folhas recortadas nos lugares específicos o levou a mensagem completa, a declaração criativa demais para Neil ter pensando nela sozinho e não menos bonita. Pegou Andrew desprevenido por completo. 

_ “eu vejo o jeito que ele te olha…” _

Andrew fechou os olhos, podendo avistar sob as pálpebras as letras não escritas por Neil, e não precisava, ele sabia que a assinatura era realmente de Neil, o tinha visto escrever seu nome com o A abreviado muitas vezes para saber de cor as curvas de sua grafia e como ela se estendia. Ele sentiu Neil finca-lo com sua atenção e o encontrou numa imagem completa, o quadro com uma equação gigante por trás dele, sua tensão e expectativa visíveis. Andrew se movimentou com leveza e calma, ele sabia que Neil reagiria abrupto em gesto claro de seu corpo rapidamente se não fosse cauteloso, piorando para a situação que se encontravam. Deixou a carta e o livro de lado e pegou outro doce, indo em direção a Neil.

Olhando para o quadro agora, sua mente doeu ao ver os números mas seu coração batia loucamente. 

— Ainda não entendo. — sussurrou Neil, o loiro se deixando levar mais no infinito azul de seus olhos. Andrew queria tocá-lo, mas esperaria um pouco mais. Neil precisava ver onde estava tropeçando. 

— Eu sei. E é por isso que estou aqui. — declarou Andrew, sua confiança voltando. Ele pegou o apagador e varreu a confusão de Neil nos números quando não precisava deles. A matemática poderia ser simples também, sem muitos mistérios.

Voltando a estaca zero, estava no quadro: 

128 √ e980

Para depois se tornar o que Andrew queria dizer…

I Love You

Ele ouviu Neil engasgar ao seu lado e Andrew se virou para ele. 

— Sim, Neil. Essa é a minha resposta. — ele estendeu a mão próxima ao rosto de Neil, que tinha o rosto estático, conflitando-se no que transmitia. Andrew sabia que ficaria gravado em sua memória por todo seu tempo naquele mundo e no tempo que Neil o quisesse, em um sentimento bom quando quiser se lembrar. — Sim ou não, Neil?

Os olhos de Neil focaram-se em Andrew, desesperados e ansiosos.

— Sim.

A mão de Andrew seguiu para o pescoço de Neil, aproximando-o, sentindo sua respiração oscilar, sentindo os batimentos de Neil sob seus dedos, e toda a sua mistura de pensamentos quando parou de brincar com o nariz de Neil com o seu e beijá-lo. Um ofego escapando de Neil que seguiu a boca de Andrew, ambos indo e voltando, não se separando porque queriam, fazendo seus pulmões irem até o limite. Andrew pousou sua outra mão no quadril de Neil, que não o tocou mais que seus lábios e guiando os dois até a mesa do professor, prendendo-o ali. Ele modificou a boca de Neil, esticando longa e mansamente seu aperto na pele, ouvindo Neil gemer, o som formigando pela coluna de Andrew que avançou e sugou todo o ar da pessoa que fez viver um inferno diferente, em sua mente e corpo.

— An... drew..

O loiro deixou-o recuperar o fôlego, dando atenção ao pescoço de Neil, que vibrava de claro e seu cheiro, inebriante. Ele seguiu uma trilha de beijos e atreveu-se a dar a Neil um pouco mais de agitação, chupando-o fracamente e ainda assim serviu para Neil agarrar a mesa e escorregar um pouco. Andrew soltou um riso fraco perto de sua orelha, Neil disparando, rouco:

— Ora, bom saber que está gostando. 

— Imensamente. 

Declarou Andrew e ficou frente a frente com Neil, seu rosto vermelho, seu estado agradando profundamente Andrew. Ele pegou as mãos de Neil, colocando-as sobre seus ombros e aproximou-se de seu rosto, beijando-o calmamente, deixando Neil seguir para dentro dele, fazer dele alguém a deriva e quando o menino de olhos bonitos se deu por satisfeito, Andrew se afastou e depositou na ponta de seu nariz um selo, encostando suas testas. Ele se sentia morrer e nascer, nunca concluindo e continuamente se transformando. Beijar Neil, tocar Neil, ouvir Neil e tirar dele as coisas que moravam em Andrew foi como ficar cair, a gravidade puxando-o cegamente, fazendo-o flutuar e recomeçar. Ele voltou ao som da respiração de Neil.

— Você pode me tocar. 

Neil cantarolou em resposta, passando as mãos pelos ombros de Andrew e seus braços, pegando sua mão e trazendo para um beijo, outro de muitos que ambos sabiam que aconteceriam. Neil demorou-se ali, erguendo os olhos marejados, brilhantes e com sentimentos tão iguais à cor que residia ali, para Andrew. Ele olhou para o quadro e riu, de si mesmo e de tudo. 

— A outra equação… você queria dizer isso com ela também. — Andrew assentiu e olhou para seu livro, a carta sobre ele. Neil acariciando a mão de Andrew, continuou: — Eu tentei também, no vestiário e… engraçado em como complicamos as coisas para nós mesmos. 

Andrew agora estava muito curioso. Não conectando os pontos ainda mesmo sabendo o que queriam dizer.

— O que diabos você quis dizer tentando me assustar? 

Neil abriu um largo sorriso, um pouco bobo e tentando processar o que falar para Andrew. 

— Hum, eu tentei dizer isso… — ele apontou para o quadro e Andrew arqueou uma sobrancelha, encurralando Neil, que fez exatamente o mesmo som estranho e grotesco que tinha feito da primeira vez no vestuário para Andrew. Suas mãos fazendo a encenação. — Isso quer dizer "eu te amo" em dinossauro. 

E desde que tinha conhecido Neil e lidado com sua boca falando incontáveis coisas que o faziam se tornar cada vez mais interessante e ainda idiota, essa foi o auge para Andrew soltar gradativamente uma gargalhada. O som percorre a sala vazia e Neil bate nele sem força real. Seriamente, eles precisavam muito ser assim para se entenderem. 

— Não ria de mim! 

Andrew não parou e Neil sentiu-se à beira de rir com ele. Quando o loiro se acalmou, ele pousou ambas as mãos no rosto de Neil, ambos realizados e relaxados na presença um do outro. Andrew precisaria agradecer a Aaron e a Bee e a Renee, ele só sabia de tudo isso porque eles insistiram. Neil fez mais uma vez a presepada de fazê-lo enfrentar outras coisas, ir atrás dele porque o queria e Neil o desejava de volta. 

— Você é impossível. Te odeio.

Neil nada mais fez que derreter-se ao toque e à declaração sem força, preenchendo-o. Andrew o beijou outra vez e mais uma vez, Neil lembrando-se tarde de Kevin e as crianças. E como poderia com Andrew ali? Com seu toque e devastando Neil e o reconstruindo? Nenhum dos dois sabiam por quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas logo Andrew o pegou pela mão, a outra pegando a cesta enquanto Neil colocava o pincel no bolso e levava a prova de seus sentimentos por Andrew consigo. Os dois deixando o corredor estalar de beijos e risos, tropeços e algumas palavras, mas eles tinham se esquecido das palavras ainda no quadro e não importava quem fosse lê-las. Ninguém saberia de fato para quem era, mas residia no coração de muitos naquele dia. Isso era o que importava.

Andrew fez bom proveito dos doces trazidos por Neil, que sentia-os na língua de Andrew e gostava mais deles assim. Aaron chegou um tempo depois e tentou pegar os chocolates do irmão, fracassando. Neil não deixou de segurar a mão de Andrew em nenhum momento, gostando do calor e dos outros jeitos nada convencionais de se declarar, este sendo o melhor de todos.

  
  


➵

  
  


_ Livro: Naomi & Ely e Lista do Não beijo  _

**_Pag 126_ **

  
  


_ Honestamente  _

_ e _

_ ridiculamente _

_ Você  _

_ me fez _

_ sentir alguma coisa _

_ não é superficial  _

_ é bonito _

_ num mundo terrível _

  
  


**_Pag 180_ **

_ Mas agora _

_ não importa  _

_ gosto de você. Gosto de _

_ verdade.  _

_ De: Neil A. Josten _

  
  


➵

9x - 7i > (3x - 7u) = 0

9x - 7i > 9x - 21u = 0

-7xi > -21u (-1)

7i < 21u

= i <3 u

**Author's Note:**

> Não deu pra colocar as fotos que tirei porque não sei ainda como fazer, mas estará no meu perfil do twitter, que é lisluger.  
> Escrever foi um porre e muito bom ao mesmo tempo, espero que tenham gostado e até mais ausgaush


End file.
